THE LINGERIY
by Jangeun Kim
Summary: hukuman Minseok untuk Luhan. XIUHAN-LUMIN BxB BOYSLOVE LUHAN x XIUMIN, fanfiction comeback!


THE LINGERIY

 _Weqlyshuo_kjie present_

.

.

"Dasaaar bodoh,baka,pabbo,stupid haaaah kata apa lagi yang harus kukeluarkan jika aku harus menunggu rusa bodoh itu selama 2 jam"

Siapa dia? Dia siapa? Oh yang bebicara tadi? Ia adalah sesosok namja montok dengan sebuah gerutuan yang selalu ia keluarkan jika jarum panjang di jam nya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat

"Bakaaaaaaa! Rusa bodoh!"

Bisa saja dia dikatakan seperti namja bar bar yang kesepian pengujung, eh!

"Hah hah Mian..haeyo baby haah haah mianhae aku ter..lambaat"

Perkenalkan, dia adalah Xi Luhan. Kekasih dari namja yang sibuk menggerutu dengan keterlambatan rusanya. Kau tau salju yang sekarang turun di musim semi? Mungkin efek kemurkaan Minseok, bisa saja kan?

"Kau telat 2 jam Lu-Ge!"

"Mianhae baby, aku tadi harus mengambil skripsi yang akan kuserahkan kepada songsaengnim botak agar beliau mau meng-ACC nya, mianhae ne?" minta maaflah sampai air matamu bercucuran tuan Xi

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu Rusa jelek nan mesum?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah yang kyuut tapi dibuat se-menye-ram-kan mungkin

Luhan mengangguk manly, sejujurnya ia sudah tak kuat lagi dihadapkan dengan wajah super yang Minseok layangkan untuknya. Ingin rasanya menerkam sesuatu di depannya yang berwarna merah merekah itu tapi apa daya jika harus berada di keramaian _-

Apa yang akan Minseok lakukan?

.

.

.

Luhan menatap jengah manusia montok yang sedang tertawa terpingkal dibuatnya

"Jadi baby, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu,huh?"

"Mpppff sudah Lu aku tidak tahan lagi"

Coba kau bayangkan, seorang Xi Luhan menggunakan –ukhuk- Lingeriy –ukhuk- berwarna merah tembus pandang dan harus berdiri di atas meja yang Minseok sediakan jangan lupakan kamera ditangan Minseok

Eeeh tunggu dulu, kau bilang lingeriy? Bukannya itu untuk wanita, lalu Luhan? Bagaimana cara menyembunyikan JUNIOR EXTRA LARGE miliknya?

"Hahaha kau seperti haha namja murahan di pub gay yang harus memuaskan pelanggan dengan tarian seksehmu di atas tiang hahaha Lu nunna" Minseok mengelap sudut matanya yang berair

Kekasihmu saja menertawakan aksi binalmu ckck poor sekali

"Teruslah tertawa sepuasmu!" sewot Luhan

"Haduh perut kram haha tuan Xi yang terhormat, sebentar lagi ada yang akan dat-

Cklek

Brug Brug

-tang"

Sudah terlambat Minseok

"Dimana Luhan hyung,Hyung"

"Seperti apa wajahnya Luhan hyung memakai pakaian transparan mengerikan itu haha"

O-ow sepertinya ini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik di hari berkencan romantismu Luhan, nikmati saja, dengan santainya Minseok menunjuk seonggok manusia yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya.

1

2

3

"..."

"..."

Hening

...lalu

"Bahahahahha hyung Luhan hyung yang seksi hahahaha kau"

"Apa aku salah lihat hahaha kau sungguh manis Hyung, berapa harga aku bisa menyewamu hahah"

HAHAHA tawa menggelegar ketiga nya dengan sukses membuat telinganya panas, argh persetan dengan kekasihnya -_-

"Kufoto dulu, lalu kusebar di instagram dengan hastag #XiLuhanYangTeraniaya hahhhaa akan kupastikan ini menjadi trending topic" Baekhyun dengan lancarnya mengabadikan seluruh pose yang Luhan keluarkan

Dua bocah pembawa onar sedang menertawakan Luhan, oh go to the hell! Mau ditaruh mana muka Luhan jika seluruh kampus akan tau seorang Kingka,berwajah cool,ramah dengan senyum menawan hanya berpakaian LINGERIY TRANSPARAN O.O

"Mati lah kau Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun ! dan untukmu Kim Minseok, setelah ini siapkan dirimu lalu surat izin untuk 2 hari kedepan kau akan memuaskan little lulu dengan FULL SERVICE. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

"Sudah puas melihat kekasihmu ditertawakan pasangan bodoh itu sayang?"

Minseok menelan air liurnya perlahan, gosh. Rusa ini terlihat menyeramkan dengan seringai mesum yang ia keluarkan

"E-eh Lu-ge, kau mau apa" Minseok tersenyum kikuk kala Luhan sudah merangkak keatas tubuhnya

"Ssshhttt, tenanglah! Aku akan bermain sebentar dan mu baby slrup" Luhan mulai menjilati leher jenjang yang Minseok sediakan

"Eugh Luu~ henti-khan"

"Never chagyaaaa rawr"

"AARRGGHHHH"

Ups-Minseok-ah berhati-hatilah jika ingin menghukum rusamu dengan setelan Lingeriy !

END

Ini drable baru aku buka lagi, ya ampun udah mau satu tahun. Sekarang tanggal 29 juni 2015 dan ini aku ketik 08 juli 2014 -_-. Haha apa kabar? Mash inget sma gua? Long hiatus yaaaa. Ini untk menjernihkan mata xiuhan shipper yg haus kasih saying rusa sma baozi—ew. Terimakasih!

08/07/2014 22:08

Weqlyshuo_kjie


End file.
